Snowman's Land
Total Coins 127 Yellow Coins 42 Enemy Yellow Coins 69 Red Coins 8 Blue Coins 0 Enemy Blue Coins 0 1UP Mushrooms 4 Cannons 1 Wing Caps 0 Koopa Shells 1 Vanish Caps 1 Spinning Hearts 0 Metal Caps 0 Stars 7 ! Blocks 5 Teleports 2 *Infinite coins are possible using the moneybags glitch Coin Locations: OUTSIDE OF IGLOO 2 coins to left of start...............................................2 Yellow 8 coins on slope which leads from the water to the igloo...............8 Yellow 2 coins on giant snowman, on wooden plank before first tree............2 Yellow 3 coins by penguin and snowman's face (one is before penguin)..........3 Yellow *Secret coin*, hidden inside the first wooden plank on snowman.........1 Yellow 8 red coins............................................................8 Red INSIDE OF IGLOO 20 coins (5 columns of 4) frozen in ice, use vanish cap to get........20 Yellow 3 coins outside of ice, right by the 20 coins inside the ice...........3 Yellow 3 coins in ! block closest to bob-omb buddy............................3 Yellow --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- TOTAL.................................................................58 Coins Enemies: 14 Spindrifts.........................................................42 Yellow 4 Mr. Blizzards.......................................................12 Yellow 3 Goombas..............................................................3 Yellow 2 Money Bags..........................................................10 Yellow 1 Fly Guy..............................................................2 Yellow --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- TOTAL.................................................................69 Coins Coin Collecting Tips: I originally thought (along with everyone else) that the total to this level was 126. I believe it was in early 2002 when Josiah found the "secret coin" (along with another "impossible coin" in Tiny-Huge Island) hidden inside the wall. This coin is found inside the giant snowman, inside the wooden plank before the first tree on the snowman. Although you can get this coin by jumping off the plank and kicking backwards, there is an even easier way to get this coin. Using the cannon makes the collection of this coin especially easy, since by just duplicating the correct angle guarantees that you will get it. Here is a picture which shows the correct angle. All the other coins are fairly easy to get. You will find a spindrift or two inside the very cold pond, and I recommend not using them to boost you up to the next platform, so you can collect their coins easily. To get up there, you can wall kick from a place in the pond that has slightly dried up, or you can use the cannon. Also remember that to kill Mr. Blizzard, you must run around him until he falls over. Inside the igloo, everything is easy to collect. Don't kill the goomba when it's under the star, or else his coin will get stuck in the ice. Also note that you need the Vanish Cap here, to collect the 20 coins frozen in the ice. --There are 111 Yellow Coins, 8 Red Coins, and 0 Blue Coins in this course-- --There are 89 Coins outside of the igloo, and 38 coins inside-- Item Locations: 1UP Mushrooms In ! block behind the Bully's platform, with the spindrifts Climb on the tree at the very top of the snowman In the igloo, inside the second ! block by the bob-omb buddy In the igloo, frozen in ice (use the Vanish cap) Vanish Caps Inside of igloo, jump over the ice wall ! Blocks Behind the bully, by Spindrifts and Mr. Blizzard (1UP) ! block on the left, past the freezing pond and Spindrifts (Star) ! block on the right, past the freezing pond and Spindrifts (Koopa Shell) Inside the igloo, closest block to bob-omb buddy (3 coins) Inside the igloo, farthest block to bob-omb buddy (1UP) Cannons Right in front of start, in the snow Koopa Shells Past the freezing pond and Spindrifts, in the ! block on the right Stars Snowman's Big Head Chill With the Bully In the Deep Freeze Whirl from the Freezing Pond Shell Shreddin' for Red Coins Into the Igloo 100-coin star Teleports 1&2. Both are located underneath trees - one is found to the right of the start, under the tree in the corner of the level (beside a red coin), the other is located under the tree before the freezing pond, the tree in front of the sign